The subject matter herein relates generally to photovoltaic (PV) systems, and more particularly, to connector assemblies for PV modules.
PV modules or panels convert incident light into electricity. Known PV modules receive light and convert the light into an electrical potential difference. The electrical potential difference is applied to module contacts positioned at or near an exterior surface of the PV module. An electrical connector is electrically coupled to the module contacts to receive the potential difference. The potential differences of the PV modules may be combined as an electric potential and/or current passing through several of the connectors and modules. The electric potential and/or current may then be applied to an electric load that uses the potential and/or current generated by the solar modules to perform one or more operations or actions.
Electrical connectors are mounted to the PV modules to electrically couple the connectors with the PV modules. The connectors may be referred to as junction boxes. In order to electrically couple the connectors with the PV module, a bus bar ribbon or other contact may extend from the solar module and be affixed to contacts in the connectors. Some known connectors affix the bus bar ribbons to the contacts using solder. For example, solder balls may be applied to the contacts between the contacts and the bus bar ribbon. The solder balls are then heated to reflow the solder to secure the contacts and bus bar with one another and to provide an electrically communicative pathway between the contacts and the bus bar. The solder that is used in some known connectors is manually applied. The manual application of the solder may result in incorrect placement of the solder. For example, the solder may not be placed in a position to couple the bus bar to the contacts.
Some of the connectors or junction boxes are mounted to one side of the PV module using an adhesive. The connectors may become dislodged from the PV modules and electrically decoupled from the PV modules. For example, over time, the adhesive between the connectors and PV modules may weaken due to environmental conditions and changes, movement and flexing of the PV modules relative to the connectors, and the like.
The interface between some known connectors and the PV modules to which the connectors are mounted may permit ingress of contaminants into the space between the connectors and the PV modules. For example, gaps and/or voids between the connectors and the PV modules may provide open volumes through which moisture may travel into the connectors. The moisture may reach and short circuit the contacts of the connectors.
Therefore, a need exists for connectors used in connection with PV modules that meet or resolve one or more of the shortcomings set forth above.